


Must Have Been Nice

by nerdiekatie



Series: Voltron Ficlets [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, could be read most ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiekatie/pseuds/nerdiekatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Voltron Drabble series, which you can also find on my tumblr.</p>
<p>" 'You wouldn’t understand!' Lance yelled."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Have Been Nice

**Author's Note:**

> based off a conversation one night between keith-suggestion.tumblr.com and lance-suggestion.tumblr.com

“You wouldn’t understand!” Lance yelled. God, how many times had they had this conversation now? Five? More than five? It was enough.

Keith snapped. “You’re right! I wouldn’t understand!” He was crowding in Lance’s space now. “I don’t know what it’s like to have a family depending on me, or counting on me to come home. I have never had a family to come home to, Lance!” 

Keith’s anger was a palpable aura in the room. Lance took a step back to avoid its expansion. Keith followed anyway. 

“Must have been nice, Lance, to get to go home every break to a family that loved you. I wouldn’t know. When the Garrison kicked me out, I lived in a shack in the desert. Did Mommy send you care packages? I hope you enjoyed those while I was catching lizards for dinner.”

Keith was close enough that he could reach out and grab Lance by his jacket. Lance tensed as he was pulled forward. He didn’t want to fight Keith. He hadn’t meant for this to happen.

But all Keith did was rest his bowed head on Lance’s chest. He was crying.

Lance settled a tentative hand on top of Keith’s hair. 

“It’s okay, buddy,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. Let it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find this and the rest of the series on my tumblr at http://nerdiekatie.tumblr.com/search/kay+writes  
> or, you know, you can just keep reading it here


End file.
